Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 2
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Carlos drags Logan to the new Harry Potter movie. Rated M too be safe.


**A/n: **So, Carlos is pretty much me in this story. I'm so excited about this you guys have no fuckin' clue! **Also;** I have read a few stories around where Logan smokes pot. I'm not stealing your ideas, I am merely borrowing them. **Warnings;** cross dressing, smut, drug use, and underage drinking. Don't like don't read ;)

**BTW:** I had this written weeks ago, my computer was stupid and I couldn't upload it . So here it is, just in time! :D

Carlos giggled like a mad man as he slid down the swirly slide. "Logie, hurry up." He complained to his boyfriend.

"Not like this, Carlos. I said I wasn't going to do this anymore."

"But I can't be Harry without _my_ personal Ginny!"

Everyone in the apartment heard a huff of annoyance before a second body slid down the slide. They were all expecting Logan looking like a Weasley, but they didn't expect…well this. There stood Logan in skirt, blazer, Gryffindor tie, knee high socks, and a red wig.

"At least you make a hot Ginny." James smirked high fiving Kendall.

"This is the absolute, _abso-fucking-lute_, last time I ever dress like a girl. I'm only doing this too make Carlos happy." Logan said arms folded over his chest as he pouted.

"Thanks, baby." Carlos smiled, giving his boyfriend a quick peck. He glared at his other two band mates, who were circling him. He squeaked in surprise and slapped away Kendall's hand as the blonde lifted up his skirt.

"Stop it!"

"Who did your make up?" James asked.

"Katie…." Logan blushed, bumping fists with the little girl who was like his sister.

"Logan you do realize your gonna have to cry a lot…you have to act like a girl." Kendall smirked.

"Carlos, baby, can we go? I don't want to listen to these two enjoy themselves anymore." Logan huffed. Carlos ran back to his bed room before coming back out in with two sticks in his hands. This had James and Kendall positively rolling. They couldn't believe Carlos and Logan actually had wands.

"I called Sammyboy earlier. They're on they're way to the theater." Carlos said handing Logan his wand before grabbing his boyfriends hand and walking towards the door of the apartment.

"Don't wait up it'll be over around two-ish." He yelled before the door shut after them.

_At the theater_

Carlos and Logan were standing in line. It added too the fun of it all. There were two lines and many people in both lines were yelling 'Gryffindor' while the other line yelled back 'Slytherin'. Someone had made Butterbeer and was passing around cups of it. Carlos and Logan smiled sharing the drink between them. When someone walked by as Dumbledore in his frame, everyone raised their 'wands', even Logan.

"Carlitos!" Someone yelled from behind them. They turned around to see Cedric Diggory walking towards them with a Cho Chang hanging off his arm.

"Sammy!" Carlos smiled hugging his friend. He had met Sam threw Logan, the two just hit it off as P.I.C; Partners in Crime.

"I better be getting a sac for this." Logan mumbled under his breath. He hadn't smoked in a week and it was almost killing him.

"Oh you are." Carlos smiled, kissing Logan on the cheek.

"Do tell, Logie. How did Carlos get you here as Ginny?" Sam smirked.

"Don't start with me! James and Kendall already beat you too the teasing."

"Speaking of those two knuckle heads, I see them. Sam said looking threw the crowd. They're dressed and Fred and George."

"What?" Logan said outraged. "Go get them." Sam disappeared into the crowd before coming back a few minutes later pushing the 'twins' towards 'Harry' and 'Ginny'. Logan immediately started hitting the two on the shoulders.

"How dare you two give me so much shit, when you're here as my 'brothers'." Logan said using air quotations.

"Well.." Kendall started.

"We've been planning this…" James smirked.

"For months." Kendall finished.

"Okay you guys are too good at that." Carlos said a little freaked out. They happened to be in the same theater so when the line finally started moving into the theaters they got seats next too each other. True too his word Logan did cry, but it wasn't fake, the movie was freakin' sad. He knew it would be though because, he had read the books. Carlos just smiled and tugged his boyfriend too his side, which Logan didn't mind.

_Sammy's house_

The after party was at Sam's, which was fun because they all were annihilated. Logan was on the couch, huge smile on his face. He had the blunt all too himself, they told him he didn't have to share that one since he did dress up like a girl and went out in public.

"Fred and George did not make out in the movies!" Carlos yelled. He grabbed his wand yelling 'obliviate!'

"Baby, your drunk." Logan smiled.

"So you're stoned out of your mind." Carlos stuck his tongue out sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Don't do that. You know how I get when I'm high." Logan said taking another hit off the blunt.

"I do." Carlos smirked. "We haven't had any fun in a week." The Latino pouted. Logan smirked passing the blunt too James before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, making his way down the hall, finding the bathroom on the first try.

"Mmmm, this Ginny has been a very bad girl. What is big bad Harry gonna do about it?" Logan smirked, grabbing Carlos' tie and bringing his lover's lips too him. Carlos groaned pushing Logan against the door. Tan hands made there way under the layers of clothing, running against white flesh. Things soon got heated up and no one in the house was safe from Logan's moaning.

_The next morning; apartment 2J_

Logan woke up with a groan, trying to hit the alarm clock off the stand. Finally he hit the off button and he sighed in happiness as he curled back into Carlos' strong hold. He got a good thirty more minutes of sleep before the whole apartment was woken up by a very pissed off Mama Knight.

"Kendall Francis Knight, James David Diamond, Carlos Roberto Garcia, and Logan Philip Mitchell! Get your teenage asses out here now!"

Since getting back late the boys all crashed in one room and as soon as they heard that tone they were all out of that room and standing in a straight line in front of the older woman. Mama Knight's eyebrow rose as she took in the appearance of the four teens. Logan and Carlos had Logan's makeup all over their faces. Kendall and James were wearing wigs. To top it off they were all in boxers. She sighed having to see hickeys on her son's body and scratches running down Carlos' chest.

"Since when did my rules include coming home at 4 am, getting drunk, and high. And anyone care to tell me about your appearances. Do I need to sit down and give you the talk? If you four don't clean up your act I will tell Gustavo! Now go back to sleep for a couple more hours, you all look like shit. Don't say anything about my language, Katie is at the pool and I'm pissed. Now get out of my sight until I calm down." She said turning her back on them and going to the couch. All the boys went back to the room they came out of collapsing back on the beds.

"Dude, did Mama Knight just cuss at us?" James asked. After receiving a grumbled _mhmm _from his friends the room was silent as the teens resumed sleeping.

**A/n 2: **Okay so the ending was lame. Some might think the whole thing was lame, but I wanted to write it. Yes, I made Mama Knight cuss. That's just how I picture her going off on the boys when no little ears are around. I am very excited for the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt dos. Yes I am dressing up and yes there is supposed to be Butterbeer. If you took the time too read this I thank you. All mistakes are mine. I would love feedback, just don't be too harsh. I appreciate it.

**From Gir.**


End file.
